A Room With No View
| }} /Credits|Credits}} /Gallery|Gallery}} /Transcript|Transcript}} }} "A Room With No View" is the twentieth episode of the second season of Millennium. Synopsis Frank searches for a missing boy he believes was abducted by his former enemy, Lucy Butler. Summary A man tunnels out of a farmhouse in Oregon City, Oregon, escaping into the night. He finds an abandoned car and attempts to hot-wire it; someone inside starts the engine and runs over his legs. A woman, face obscured, and her accomplice exit the car and throw the man into its trunk. In Seattle, two friends argue about applying for college. Landon Bryce (Christopher Kennedy Masterson) tells his friend Howard Gordon (Michael R. Coleman) to apply, but Gordon has been convinced by school counselor Teresa Roe (Mariangela Pino) that his progress is too mediocre to make it worthwhile. Bryce accosts Roe, calling her a failure. That night, Gordon is killed, and Bryce is kidnapped. Millennium Group criminal profiler Frank Black (Lance Henriksen) learns that Gordon died of a heart attack, which the coroner believes was caused by fear. Black visits the crime scene, and sees visions of Lucy Butler (Sarah-Jane Redmond), a woman who killed a colleague of his. Meanwhile, Bryce is bound and gagged in a remote farmhouse, then left in a room with the would-be escapee. The woman from earlier tells Bryce she loves him. Black speaks to fellow Group member Peter Watts (Terry O'Quinn) about his Butler vision. Watts informs Black that a Group member, Olson, has been tasked with monitoring Butler since her release. Watts and Black travel to Butler's last known address and find Olson's long-dead body. They realize Butler had been filing her own surveillance reports in Olson's name. Meanwhile, Bryce attempts to escape, but is subdued and later comforted by Lucy Butler. Black interviews Roe, suspecting her involvement when she continually refers to Bryce in the past tense. He later discovers that in every school she has worked for, students have been kidnapped; all the victims resembled Bryce in being average students who showed signs of promise. Bryce learns about the tunnel from his cellmate, and the two escape again. Emerging from the tunnel, they are met by Butler and her accomplice. After being brought back to the farmhouse, Bryce is told to accept that he is mediocre and ordinary. Elsewhere, Black and Watts interview Roe again, who seems to espouse the same mindset. Black reveals that he knows Roe was once a promising student, and accuses her of being cowed by a fear of failure. Frightened, she reveals the location of Butler's farm. Police raid the farm, freeing several captive youths, but Butler is nowhere to be found. Background Information Cast and Characters *Timothy Webber (Mr. Bryce) previously played Detective Talbot in The X-Files episode "Tooms", Jess Harold in "Our Town", Dr. Paul Faraday in "Quagmire" and Sheriff Camden in the Millennium episode "Force Majeure". *Scott Heindl (Long-Haired Man) previously played Billy in The X-Files episode "Unruhe" and Jacob Tyler in the Millennium episode "The Thin White Line". *Henri Lubatti (Stuart Sheslow) previously played Dr. Wilkinson in The X-Files episode "Mind's Eye". Cast Main Cast *Lance Henriksen as Frank Black *Megan Gallagher as Catherine Black Also Staring *Terry O'Quinn as Peter Watts *Stephen James Lang as Detective Bob Giebelhouse Guest Starring *Christopher Kennedy Masterson as Landon Bryce *Chad Todhunter as Ben *Mariangelo Pina as Teresa Roe *Timothy Webber as Mr. Bryce *Sarah-Jane Redmond as Lucy Butler Co-Starring *Scott Heindl as Long-Haired Man *Michael R. Coleman as Howard Gordon *Henri Lubatti as Stuart Sheslow References SEMICOLON-SEPARATED LIST OF ITEMS/LOCATIONS REFERENCED IN EPISODE (BUT NOT LINKED TO IF ALREADY LINKED IN SUMMARY OR GUEST STARS SECTIONS) Room With No View, A =Episode Navigation=